Breath
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: Não vejo nada em seus olhos, e quanto mais eu vejo, menos me encontro... UA Presente para Black Scorpio no Nyx, com a música Breath do Breaking Benjamin. Espero que goste mocinha!


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

_Nyahoooo!! Essa é para a Black Scorpio no Nyx se alegrar um pouquinho e voltar de vez pro FF!! xD Não tem tradução na música porque não achei e também porque sou péssima em traduzir coisas...¬¬""" (se chuta) Mas eu adoro essa música e esse grupo x333333 So, Espero que goste Nyx! A aparência da Júlia foi depois de ver umas fotos mo rokut, nem sei se está ruiva ainda xD Achei que combinou, o cabelo curto é porque parecia que estava curto, mas acho que estava preso xD_

_Well, chega de enrolar e vamos a fic! Sabe que te adoro né mocinha, mesmo estando longe!!(muito longe para variar...¬¬""")_

**_oOo_**

_**Breath- Breaking Benjamin**_

**_oOo_**

_**I see nothing in your eyes,**_

_**and the more I see the less I lie.**_

A luz da lua entrava pela janela aberta, iluminando o banheiro escuro, a banheira tipo vitoriana com os pés curvados e de cerâmica branca ficava no meio do cômodo. Com os braços para fora da banheira e a cabeça apoiada em um dos braços, uma jovem de olhos esverdeados observava a lua, seu olhar nada refletia, a não ser dor e rancor.

_**Is it over yet, in my head?**_

Seus cabelos ruivos e curtos estavam úmidos e jogados para trás, em sua mente passava cenas do passado, a perda da família e tudo que mais amava, tudo culpa DELE...

_**I know nothing of your kind,**_

_**and I won't reveal your evil mind.**_

Sangue e mais sangue, sua família morta, em sua mente até hoje resta aquele olhar maníaco, de um azul escuro e sombrio que parecia rasgar sua mente atrás de algum ponto fraco e lhe sugava a alma sem pudor algum...

_**Is it over yet? I can't win.**_

Por anos o odiou, por anos o amou, sua alma travava uma luta entre a razão e a emoção.

Não entendia porque ele não saía de sua mente, ele invadia seus sonhos, pareciam tão reais, os toques, os beijos, o cheiro... Fechando os olhos fortemente, ela afunda a cabeça na água morna, ficando um tempo submersa, quando fica sem ar ela levanta a cabeça, apoiando os braços nas bordas da banheira, respirava forte.

_**So sacrifice yourself,**_

_**and let me have what's left.**_

_**I know that I can find**_

_**the fire in your eyes.**_

_**I'll throw it all away,**_

_**get away, please.**_

O som do celular tocando insistentemente a faz sair da banheira, se enrolando em um roupão ela vai para o quarto, molhando o carpete com a água que ainda escorria de seu corpo e cabelo.

- Ele voltou... O que fazemos?- Pergunta a voz masculina do outro lado.

- Ele é meu Milo, onde ele está?- Pergunta a jovem.

- Não vai fazer besteira Júlia...- Diz o rapaz preocupado.

- ONDE ELE ESTÁ?- A garota engrossa a voz.- Não sou mais criança, da minha vida cuido eu!- Diz seca.

- Como queira, fontes seguras o viram entrar em um prédio não longe daí... Esse é o endereço...- Depois de um longo suspiro, Milo passa o endereço.

- É bom estar preparado para morrer...- Diz Júlia após desligar o telefone.

Jogando o roupão no sofá, ela caminha até o quarto, abrindo o armário, havia uma gaveta de vidro com uma arma dentro, ela digita um código e a gaveta se abre. Pegando a arma ela o engatilha e mira para a própria imagem no vidro.

_**Chorus**_

_**You take the breath right out of me. You left a hole where my heart should be. You got to fight just to**_

_**make it through, 'cause I will be the death of you.**_

O prédio era velho e abandonado, uma chuva fina caía.

- Bem a cara dele, vermes se escondem em buracos...- Júlia estreita o olhar.

Com um chute ela derruba a porta, se acostumando a escuridão, ela caminha devagar, sempre atenta aos barulhos, o brilho fraco de uma vela vinha de um dos quartos, ela se aproxima devagar e abre a porta, apontando a arma para a pessoa que estava jogada no sofá velho e empoeirado.

- Demorou querida...- Diz com um sorriso cínico. Vestindo um jeans velho com rasgos nos joelhos e uma jaqueta de couro preta, o rapaz de olhos frios apoiava a cabeça na mão, a outra mão segurava um cigarro pela metade.

- Máscara da Morte...- A garota diz com rancor.

- Quanto ódio Júlia...- O rapaz se levanta, jogando o cigarro no chão, o pisando com a ponta do pé e caminha em direção à jovem.

- Não se aproxime!- Júlia engatilha a arma.

_**This will be all over soon.**_

_**Pour salt into the open wound.**_

- Está linda… Os anos não lhe roubaram a beleza… Apenas acrescentou…- Diz olhando as curvas perfeitas da garota com um olhar malicioso.

Júlia vestia uma calça de couro preta, um espartilho preto e botas de cano longo e salto fino, os cabelos estavam úmidos da chuva. Ele continua a caminhar na direção da garota, que se afasta até ficar presa contra a parede.

_**Is it over yet? Let me in.**_

- Disse para não se aproximar!- Diz com fúria.

- Se vai me matar atire logo! Anda! Não tem coragem?- Máscara da Morte a provoca, encostando o peito no cano da arma.

_**So sacrifice yourself,**_

_**and let me have what's left.**_

_**I know that I can find**_

_**the fire in your eyes.**_

_**I'll throw it all away,**_

_**get **__**away, please.**_

As mãos de Júlia tremiam, ela queria atirar, a bala de sol o mataria, tinha certeza, mas algo a impedia. Máscara da Morte sorri.

- Não consegue me matar. Sabe por que?- O rapaz aproxima o rosto ao da jovem. –Você me pertence, me ama...- Um sorriso jacoso brota em seus lábios finos.

- Não te amo! Eu te odeio! Destruiu minha vida!!- A garota o encarava, ele lhe devolve o olhar.

_**Chorus**_

_**You take the breath right out of me. You left a hole where my heart should be. You got to fight **__**just to**_

_**make it through, 'cause I will be the death of you.**_

Júlia sente suas pernas fraquejarem, a imagem do rapaz à sua frente começa a ficar turva, ela acaba afrouxando as mãos e a arma cai no chão, fazendo um som seco, antes que ela caísse, Máscara a segura pela cintura, a trazendo mais para perto de si.

- Tão frágil, tão sozinha pequena Júlia... Não sabe como a desejei para mim... Tocar essa pele macia.- Diz passando as pontas dos dedos frios no rosto da jovem. Os dedos vão descendo pelo pescoço, passando pelo decote da garota.- Sentir seu cheiro...- Diz cheirando o pescoço da garota.

" Beije-me..." "Me ame…" "Seja minha…", frases corriam em sua mente como um mantra, uma ordem.

_**Bridge**_

_**I'm waiting, I'm hating, realize, start hiding.**_

- PARE DE ENTRAR NA MINHA MENTE!- Júlia empurra o rapaz, levando uma das mãos à cabeça e cambaleando alguns passos, apóia as costas na parede.

- Não fuja do inevitável... Eu não te matei junto com sua família porque a queria para mim! Já esperei demais...- Diz parando novamente em frente à garota, levantando seu rosto com o dedo indicador.

Os lábios de Júlia foram tomados por um beijo avassalador, era violento, cheio de desejo. Prensando o corpo da garota contra a parede, o rapaz passa as mãos pelas curvas de seu corpo. Os beijos vão para seu pescoço, com os olhos vermelhos, ele prepara os caninos afiados.

Um filete de sangue escorre da boca de Máscara que cambaleia para trás com as mãos na barriga, uma adaga estava encravada na região do abdômen.

_**Chorus**_

_**You take the breath right out of me. You left a hole wher**__**e my heart should be. You got to fight just to**_

_**make it through, 'cause I will be the death of you**_

Quando Milo chegou com uma equipe de apoio encontraram Júlia encostada na parede, inconsciente com uma corrente nas mãos, era de prata e tinha um crucifixo gótico em prata negra, perto dela, uma mancha de sangue e restos de roupas.

- Devem ser de Máscara...- Diz Milo, se aproximando da jovem. – Está viva, nenhuma marca de mordida... Levem-na para a sede.- Diz o loiro.

Ainda na maca, Milo passa as mãos nos cabelos úmidos da garota.

- Fez bem...- Diz com um sorriso melancólico.

Não longe dali, no alto de um prédio, uma pessoa estava sentada na mureta observando a lua, vestido apenas com uma calça negra, tinha faixas manchadas de sangue na altura do abdômen.

- Não consegue me matar por que me ama... Ainda será minha Júlia...- Diz com um sorriso de lado.

xXxXxXx

_**the End...**_

xXxXxXx

Nyaaaaa! Não costumo dizer isso, mas acho que gostei do resultado xD

Eu me inspirei em várias histórias e filmes de vampiros que eu vi ao longo desses anos(poucos por sinal), a bala de sol eu tirei do filme UnderWorld, o caso dele comandar mentes e entrar nos sonhos da Júlia, eu tirei de dois lugares, em Entrtevista com o Vampiro, Lestat mostra um pouco desse poder, mas eu me inspirei mais no primeiro livro de vampiros que eu li "Os Noturnos", faz mais de 10 anos, ainda estava na 8°série o.o. E eu tinha me apaixonado por um dos personagens, o Nil, ele tinha o poder de se comunicar mentalmente com as pessoas, apesar de que op malvado(putz, esqueci o nome dele) era lindo também, ambos cabeludos para variar...¬¬"""" Acho que a autora era brasileira...o.ô Mas well, isso é outro papo xD´Tenho mais fics que escrevi nesse gênero, mas ainda não terminei, ando escutando muito metal melódico esses dias...¬¬"""

Jya... bjnhos à todos que lerem! Mandem reviews e deixem uma gata de rua feliz(carinha do gatinho do Shrek)

bjnhos x3


End file.
